As technology advances, displays have become main terminals for disseminating information. At present, information security in some important fields get more and more attention, in order to prevent personal and national information from being peeped by criminals, more and more anti-peeping techniques are used in the displays.
As shown in FIG. 1, a current mainstream anti-peeping system includes an anti-peeping display 101 and anti-peeping glasses 102. The anti-peeping display 101 includes a display body 1011, a first polarizer 1012 and a backlight 1013 which are sequentially stacked together. The anti-peeping glasses 102 include a glasses body 1021 and a second polarizer 1022 disposed in the glasses body 1021. Polarizing axis directions of the first polarizer 1012 and the second polarizer 1022 are perpendicular to each other, thus, only on the premise of wearing the anti-peeping glasses 102, a user may clear observe pictures presented on the anti-peeping display 101.
However, the above anti-peeping display system has a bid disadvantage: once the polarizing axis direction of the first polarizer 1012 of the anti-peeping display 101 is leaked, the anti-peeping glasses 102 matching with the anti-peeping display 101 may be reproduced according to the polarizing axis direction; or, even without knowing the polarizing axis direction of the first polarizer 1012, the anti-peeping glasses 102 may also be easily reproduced through limited experiments, thereby resulting leakage of user information.